


Rogue

by AlexYverr



Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: Syal Antilles is forced to crash after her ship is shot down during a training exercise. What happens when she regains consciousness will test her abilities more than she would like.
Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rogue

"Seven pull up!" Syal's comm blared to life as sparks flew on her console. A cry came from her throat as he shielded her face from the fire that exploded.

"I'm hit!" she called into the commlink as the stick jammed uncomfortably into her leg as the compensator gave out.

Hissing in pain she wrestled for control of her craft as she went screaming to the white ground below. Wrenching as hard as she could the X-Wing took a sudden turn to the sky that made her shoulder ram painfully against her chair. Hissing she continued to fight until the snubfighter crashed heavily onto the powdery ground. The small ship screeched as an S-Foil broke up and the canopy cracked releasing cold air into the cockpit. Syal shivered and tried to push the broken canopy open only to find it shut tight and her consciousness slipping.

A frustrated scream came from her lips as she angrily smacked the canopy open. With her adrenaline draining the pain started make her move much slower and her eyes much heavier. With a huff she flung her arms back down, _Maybe I should just close my eyes for a minute._

She snapped to attention, _No I mustn't fall asleep..._

But it was a losing battle as her vision slowly turned black.

* * *

They had been flying all morning looking for signs of what happened to Luke or Han. Hobbie groaned inwardly as he looked out around the ruins of what used to be Gamma base. Luke had never checked in the night before and Han left to go find him. _A foolish decision in my opinion,_ the Rogue thought to himself, _always seemed like Luke was going to get himself killed._

No matter how many times he crashed Hobbie's injuries paled in comparison to the Rogue Leader's. This was likely one of those other moments. Now here he was freezing his ass off in a cold speeder on a frozen ice planet searching for his lost commander because he _wanted_ to look at a stupid meteor shower, when he could be sleeping in his nice warm bed. If Luke didn't survive this he doesn't know what he would do.

A loud beep cut the blonde pilot from his annoyed thoughts. An electronic frequency pinged just off towards the left of his speeder. Yanking the yoke he brought the fast flying ship towards the signal and keyed his commlink.

"Echo Base I might have something. It's an electronic signal but I can't make much out. Commander Skywalker this is Rogue Four. I repeat this is Rogue Four do you copy?" no reply, Hobbie frowned and continued, "Captain Solo do you copy? This is Rogue Four, do you copy?"

The signal was getting closer and the beeping was getting into a more consistent tone.

"Commander Skywalker do you copy? This is Rogue Four," Hobbie could now see what looked like a crashed X-Wing, an S-Foil and various debris leading to the smoking ship. Slowing his speeder he stopped next to the craft and hopped out. Reaching the the ship he saw a human female in a grey flight suit and helmet unconscious. Trying to lift the canopy he found it mangled shut.

"Blast," he cursed now in an even worse mood as he worried for her health. She was wounded and he didn't know how long she had been out here; the only signs of life coming from the soft fog of her breath. Searching for ideas he remembered the tow cable on the airspeeder.

Once the tow cable was attached he rushed into the small speeder knowing he was short on time. Slowly easing the throttle the cable caught and with an angry whine the canopy gave way.

"You are a genius Klivian," he grinned to himself.

Rushing to the fallen ship he undid the girl's straps and pulled her from the wreckage. The Rogue felt a twinge of Deja vu as he stared at her face, she looked familiar but he had never seen her in his life. A soft groan of pain is what drew him out of his thoughts and he rushed her to the gunner position of his speeder. Making sure she was strapped down he took off.

"Echo Base this is Rogue Four. I didn't find Commander Skywalker or Captain Solo but I did find something more interesting."

* * *

Syal didn't know where she was as she came to. Voices swirled around her head as she fought to stay conscious.

"Where did you find her Hobbie?" a deep voice asked.

"Her X-Wing was crashed over by Gamma and she was unconscious. I couldn't just leave her there to die," the voice of her father's long time friend replied, "how's Luke?"

"He's pretty beat up... until then Wedge is in command."

"Oh don't make it sound that way Zev," the familiar voice made her eyes open fully.

"Daddy?"

"Did she just-"

"Hush," her father hushed Hobbie as he made his way to her. Shock caught in the girl's throat when she saw the face of her father, his appearance much more youthful than when she last saw him. However his eyes still shone with the same fire but his face had no wrinkles or greying hair.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he stared at her in confusion.

"W-where am I?" her voice weakly coming out.

"You're at Echo Base..." she stared at him in shock, "on Hoth?"

"I-I know where it is," Syal nodded feeling the shock move into her nervous tick of rocking her leg to ease her nerves.

"That's good," the young version of her father smiled, "Hobbie here claims you crashed and were stuck in the cockpit. How'd you get here?"

The female pilot rested her eyes on the younger face of Derek Klivian as he watched her suspiciously, beside him stood the man she knew as her uncle, Tycho Celchu, and a male with dark hair stood next to him.

"I-I was flying when I was attacked," she closed her eyes at the oncoming headache, "I lost my droid and controls. I'm lucky to have survived."

Hobbie let out a snort drawing attention to him, "What's your name kid?"

"Dunter," she was quick to list her fake name and no one seemed to bat an eye, "Lysa Dunter. I uh just started flying for the Rebellion."

Tycho raised an eyebrow, _blast how does mom and Myri do this?_

"You just started flying for the Alliance and they just gave you an X-Wing?" The blonde seemed skeptical.

Syal played a hurt expression and glared, "I worked with my father with his shop on Gus Talon. I know a lot about ships alright?"

Her former mentor frowned as he glanced at her father. Wedge's eyes seemed to flash with a recognition to his former home but stayed silent.

"Captain Antilles sir," a medical officer walked into the room, "Commander Skywalker is out of the bacta treatment and wishes to speak with you."

"Right thank you. Tell him I'll be there in a minute," her father turned back to her, "nice to meet you Lysa."

"You too Captain," she resisted the familiar urge to call him dad, as her leg rocking turned into a full blown bouncing motion.

"Come on guys let's leave her alone to rest," Hobbie patted the two's shoulders, "plus I need to warm up. I'm freezing!"

"Lum's on Tycho for not finding anyone," the dark haired man cheered as they made their way out. Tycho turned once more with his suspicious gaze.

Falling back onto her bed she groaned, "I'm so farkled."


End file.
